Percy Jackson an the Time Paradox
by Mortal Triton
Summary: What would happen if Percy and his friends were thrown further in time by a mysterious being? What affect would meeting their older selves have on their relationships? Read &Review. No Flames please
1. mirage or not

**May I say before you read, this my first fanfic and I am not a particular fan of flames, so please tell me if you like it or not, and if not, don't express your distaste.**

Percy Jackson and the time paradox

Chapter 1: Mirage or Not

Percy's P.O.V:

The Manticore, the Hunters, the Di Angelo's, and…Annabeth. All worries until a blinding light comes out of no where. A kid about seventeen years old appeared, he was tall with dark skin that could rival Hades' complexion. He had short, white hair with streaks of gray as if he held up the sky. His eyes were gray, not like Athena's, but more eerie and mesmorizing.

He spoke with a deep monotone voice, **"Little demigod, let's see what your future beholds for you, and what tragedy come your way, and maybe if you can handle it I will spare your fate." **Then he just faded away.

After an unsettling feeling of throwing up, I look at my surroundings. It looked as if I were stand next to Zeus' Fist. But… there was no way I can be in camp; I was at Westover Hall battling the Manticore. And Annabeth was…WAIT, where's Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, the Di Angelo's. What happened to them? And before I went into a frenzy of panic a hand touched my shoulder. Instinctively, I swung Riptide in order to behead whoever it was, but my slash was parried and I was disarmed before I knew it.

"Okay, we know I can kick your butt in a fight, now can you get a grip Seaweed Brain?" It was only Thalia.

"You just caught me off guard" I said trying to keep my dignity. "And, how did we get here?"

"I don't know, I was knocked on my back when the Hunters came, and there was this light, and then I found myself in the forest. I heard you panicking so I came here." "So where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know…I believe we're at…Camp."

Annabeth's P.O.V:

What happened? First I'm doing a rodeo show on top of a Manticore and now it looks as if I'm at the beach in camp. I heard coughing and look around to see a group of soaked Hunters and a really pissed off Goddess.

"Where are we?" asked one of the Hunters.

"At camp" I answered.

"Figures" spurted Zoe Nightshade, Artemis' lieutenant.

I know the Hunter have a bad history with camp Half-Blood, but considering we were on the beach at sunset with the light reflecting off the water, providing the perfect scenery, I had to object.

"What your problem, why do you hate camp so much?"

And before I could protest any farther something or someone burst out of the water and started charging straight for Zoe. It took the person a few second to knock Zoe unconscious and about a minute to deal with the rest of the Hunters. Then he turned on me.

Percy's P.O.V:

Me and Thalia started heading the direction of the Big House if this was actual camp. On the way we ran into Grover, he was panicked and he told us that the Di Angelo's were hiding until he got back. We made it to the Big House after fetching the Di Angelo's and were ambushed by a couple of campers. I noticed one to be Conner Stoll but something was different about him. As me and Thalia battled the campers, Grover hurried the Di Angelo's into the Big House. After a few minutes of fighting Chiron came out and ordered the campers to stop. He ushered us inside and told us to rest in the big house tonight and there would be a meeting to discuss an important issue in the morning. It was late so I didn't argue. As I fell into deep sleep a few thoughts ran through my head such as, _What happened at Westover Hall?, Who was that strange guy?, Why did the campers attack us?, _and_ Where were the others?_, but before I could ponder the thought I fell asleep.


	2. Paradox

**I may not have said it earlier but I do not own any books written by Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2: Paradox

Annabeth's P.O.V:

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. When I looked around it looked like I was in the Big House, but how?

"So you are finally awake? Took thee long enough." said an irritated looking Zoë in the bed next to mine.

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't know, some beast sprang from the water and attacked us." she replied

Just then a boy walked in. He looked about eighteen or so, he sort of reminded me of Percy, but more mature like Poseidon. He even had the same unruly black hair and sea green eyes.

"I was patrolling the beach when you guys appeared from nowhere so I thought you were a threat. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was a misunderstanding… are you okay?" he asked

"Y-Yes" I replied looking away. For some reason talking to him made me blush.

I heard a small grunt come from Zoë, "So it was a beast after all"

I was getting ready to scold her when the boy just chuckled and said, "It's nice to see you again too, Zoë."

She looked at him confused and was about to say something when someone called from the hall way, "Perce, where are you? Chiron wants you."

WAIT, Perce as in Percy. Before I could ask he called back, " I'm coming just give me a minute." He turned to us and said, "I have to go, I'll explain later. You're still injured so get some rest and it will all be resolved soon." then he dashed out the room, leaving me with a thousand questions like_ how did we get here?_ _what's going on? Who was this guy? _and_ does it mean that there is another child of Poseidon? _and most importantly _where was everyone else? _All the thinking made my head hurt even worse, so slowly but surly I fell right back into unconsciousness..

Percy's P.O.V:

I was having a weird dream. The guy I saw after the light, he was sitting there on a throne in the middle of a dark room. He was holding something, an orb, looking at it as if it a pot of drachmas. The strange thing was…he was laughing. He looked at me with his mesmerizing eyes and grinned.

I started moving towards him, I asked **Who are you? **but he didn't reply. Without noticing it, I realized I was running towards him. I screamed at him** Tell me who you are! **Suddenly I felt someone shaking me, asking for me to awake, while I fought the oncoming consciousness to presume my pursuit.

Just before I fully awoke I heard his laughter once more and then before I opened my eyes his monotone voice came in a whisper **the name is Paradox, the real lord of time.**

"Percy! Percy wake up!" Grover kept saying

" I'm fine Grover, chill man, I'm okay" I said climbing out of the bed. Apparently, Grover wasn't the only one in the room. Standing on the other side of the bed was Chiron, the Hunter girl with the silver timeless eyes, and a woman who looked so much like Annabeth that it scared me. It must have been one of her older half sisters.

"What happened you kept lashing out in your sleep, and then you started screaming out _who are you?_"

Hiding my embarrassment, I recited the story to my audience excluding the hunter girl who showed barely any interest.

"So his name is Paradox you say" asked Chiron. I nodded. "And he said he was the _real_ lord of time?" I nodded again.

He then turned back to the Hunter girl and asked "Lady Artemis, have you heard of this Paradox?

"Not in my many years hav-"

"Hold on" I interrupted. "Did you just say Lady Artemis, as in the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, Artemis?!"

"Yes" Chiron replied, " This girl that stands before you is Lady Artemis, and it would be wise to hold your tongue while she is speaking."

Artemis continued as if she weren't interrupted in the first place, "As I was saying, not in my many years have I heard of this Paradox."

Chiron looked as if deep in thought then said, "Is that so, well this Paradox character is suspicious but what I'm more concerned with what he called himself."

"Yeah" Grover said, "Isn't Kronos the Lord of Time?"

"He is, but until we can figure all this out I ask of you to stay in the Big House until you are called upon." replied Chiron in a stern voice.

Before Chiron could leave I said, "Wait!"

He looked back "Yes, Percy"

"Do you know what happened to Annabeth and the others?"

"Your Annabeth is in the infirmary upstairs, and Thalia has been sent to her cabin. The Di Angelos are in my care, you don't have to worry." He said before leaving, Artemis right behind him.

"Grover do you have any idea what is going on?" I asked

"No, I'm just as clueless as you and that's saying something"

"Says the guy who was trapped in a cave about to marry a Cyclops last summer."

Grover blushed from embarrassment, and blurted "Hey! That situation was completely unintentional and out of my control."

"Of course it was" I said "And so was your planned honeymoon to Fiji."

Before Grover could reply, a giggle came from the corner. That Athena girl was still there laughing at our antics. Grover coughed as a hint that we were having a private discussion.

"Um,…sorry for the intrusion" she said with slight sarcasm, seeming to get the picture.

When she got up to leave she stopped at the door and said "See ya, Seaweed Brain.",

then left.

**Did she just call me **_**Seaweed Brain,**_** only Annabeth calls me that.** As I pondered the fact I realized I had no problem with it. I got up and headed for the stairs when a fact just ran across my mind. **Did Chiron say **_**YOUR**_** Annabeth,** but the thought was gone as soon as it came.


	3. Older Developments

**As I'm sure you already know I do not own any of the PJO books**

**Chapter 3:**Older Developments

Annabeth's P.O.V:

"Annabeth…Annabeth, wake up"

I opened my eyes warily. "Percy…Percy, is that you!" I said as I jumped up hugging him unexpectedly.

"Good morning to you too Wise Girl." he said, blushing a shade of red that matched mine perfectly. "Well, I just came to see if you were alright." he exclaimed "Chiron told me that after I check up on you, we were suppose to get everyone else and meet him in the conference room."

"Finally, we can leave this accursed camp" said Zoë in the next bed getting up. She stumbled, but Percy caught her. "I can get up on my own!" she snapped at Percy.

After she left the room Percy came to me and said, " O-kay, what's her problem"

"She's just like that" I answered, "Now, help me get downstairs"

Percy came to the side of the bed to help me out, when his face turned straight crimson "Uh…um" he started gapping.

When I looked down I saw why; to tend to all my injuries they took my shirt off, which left me in my underclothes for the world to see. When I realized he was still looking, I threw a pillow in his face and screamed, "Percy! Get Out!"

"I'm…I'm sorry. Sorry." he blurted on his way out the door.

After a while he called from the hall way "Can I come in?"

"Not yet." I said putting on a spare T-shirt. " You can come in now"

He helped me out of the room and in the hallway I asked "How much did you see?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly blushing.

"You know exactly what I mean!" I said raising my voice.

"We'd better hurry and see what Chiron has to tell us" he exclaimed rushing towards the conference room"

"Percy!" I yelled at him before he went in.

Percy's P.O.V:

"You know exactly what I mean!" Annabeth said raising her voice.

"We'd better hurry and see what Chiron has to tell us" I replied rushing towards the conference room.

"Percy!" She yelled at me before I went into the safety of an audience.

"It's nice you guys can join us, but what was that commotion upstairs." Chiron asked

"Long story" I told him "You can continue with what you were saying"

"Oh, so Peter doesn't want share the explicit activities he was doing with his girlfriend Annie Bell." said Dionysus from behind his wine catalog.

"Why don't you shove a cask of Amontillado up your-"

"OK, like I was saying" interrupted Chiron "The reason why I called this meeting was to discuss the circumstances of your little party."

"So, what happened? What was that light at Westover Hall?" asked Nico.

"We don't know what happened at Westover, but as for what happened, apparently, this Paradox person thought it was fun to send you ahead in time." The room got all the sudden quiet.

One of the hunters piped up "So you are saying we are in the future"

"Yes" replied Chiron

"Hold up! How? If twenty or so people were sent into time, wouldn't one of our older selves remember it?" asked Annabeth

"That's what we are trying to figure out." said Chiron "If none of your future selves remember this affair, then that must mean after you guys were sent back you had your memories wiped."

"Wait" said Bianca "How do you know we are going to get back"

"Well, isn't it obvious" said a guy sitting in the back "If you didn't get back, then we wouldn't be here talking to you."

As heads turned to the unheeded duo in the back I realized who they were.

The man he was tall, and had sea green eyes, unruly black hair and a perfect beach tan. I almost mistook him for my father. The woman next to him was the one from yesterday. She was a little shorter than the man, and had honey blonde hair and grey eyes; like before it startled me how much see resembled Annabeth.

That's when realization struck me…


	4. Author's Note Apology

Authors note: I'm sorry to all who have read this story so far, I know I haven't updated in literally forever, but I'm planning on rewriting this story from scratch even though it's not really written now. And I plan on updating WAY more often then I use to. Thanks for even giving my story a chance so please keep reading and reviewing when the revised version is up.


End file.
